


Contagious

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Loser Josh, M/M, Popular Tyler, Romantic Comedy, Sexy times lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: Tyler Joseph decides to kiss Josh Dun because he's contagious...who's Jenna Black again?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franticatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/gifts).



> uh i haven't written in what feels like years and i apologize. this was originally for kris and i decided to upload it. okay cool :-)

“HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT!”

Josh cringes, hands flying up to cover his ears. “Besides the fact that I’m probably now deaf, who are you talking about?”

Jenna gives her best friend a death stare. “Well, if you were paying attention, you’d know that I’m talking about Tyler.”

“Tyler who? When? What?” Josh props his hands back on the table, an eyebrow raising. 

“ _The_ Tyler Joseph! You know, the guy I’ve been totally crushing on all through out high school?”

Josh nods before looking around the library and then focuses on Jenna, realizing what she had just said. Jaw drops. “Wait THAT Tyler Joseph?! Where the hell was I?”

“You were too busy working, or should I say, copying off answers from a bogus website.” she points to the evidence before rolling her eyes. “Dude, this stuff is really easy. You could just go to tutoring instead of cheating.”

Now it’s Josh’s time to roll his eyes. “Tutoring is bullshit. I’m not going to waste two hours for someone to not even teach me. Anyway, I’m almost done with my homework and you still haven’t finished telling me your story.” he closes a textbook, placing it on top of another one.

“I was on my way to get a chocolate bar from the vending machine by the main entrance and the next thing I see is Tyler. He asks me if I’m Jenna, and I say ‘yes, that’s me’, which now that I think about it was the most stupidest thing I’ve ever said. Then, he asked if I wanted to go on a date but I didn’t give him an answer, I was too shocked. As if that was enough, Tyler proceeded to talk and said he’s going to walk me home today. I assume he wants my answer when we walk.” she takes a deep breath and exhales. 

“Damn, that’s like, straight out of a movie. I’m happy for you Jen! Don’t forget about me when you’re all popular and stuff.” Josh jokes, kind of. He knows how popular Tyler Joseph is and how important he is to the school, not to mention he’s in the basketball team. The idea of Jenna being taken away from him can actually happen but he also knows his best friend better than anyone else.

“How’s Noah? You two boyfriends yet?” Jenna asks, tearing her almost forgotten chocolate bar halfway and takes a small bite from it.

“I don’t think that’ll happen soon. I mean, he’s still in the closet and I’m not trying to force him out.”

“Maybe by the time we graduate. If not, it’s his loss. You’re the only guy in school who’s out right now, maybe the right one will come along.” she shrugs, biting another piece off.

-

“Fuck, just like that baby, I’m _so_ close,” Noah moans, threading a hand through Josh’s bubblegum hair, eyes fluttering shut. Surprisingly, giving head in the boy’s locker room was not as hot, or at least to Josh it wasn’t.

Josh bobs his head up and down once more before he swallows the cum that enters his mouth. He rises from the floor, a thumb running over his bottom lip and wipes off the cum he missed. 

Noah quickly pulls his boxers and pants back up. Then, he places a hand on Josh’s cheek. “Thanks, babe. I really needed that.”

“Mhm.” he replies with a half smile, leaning into Noah’s touch. “Are you free later?”

Before he can get a respond back, the doors seem to open and the two boys literally jump apart faster than they have ever moved before. 

"Oh hey guys,” Tyler Joseph greets slyly, saluting to both of them. “Hope I didn’t scare ya, I forgot my sweater.” he smiles, crooked teeth showing. 

“Nah, I was on my way out.” Noah lies, punching Tyler’s shoulder. “See you in class.” he turns to Josh, muttering a small _‘Dun’_ and makes his way out of the locker room.

“I wasn’t really getting my sweater.” Tyler laughs, now putting his attention on Josh. “I’m actually walking around the floor before I go back to class.”

“Okay…” Josh doesn’t know what to say and he really just wants to leave already.

Tyler notices. “You’re Jenna’s friend, correct? I was wondering if you knew the answer she’s going to give me later on?”

“She’s going to say yes, man.” Josh smiles. “She digs you. Just take care of her. She’s my best friend.”

Tyler grins back, fist going up in the air. “Sick! I’ve been watching her for awhile…not in the creepy way you’d think, but in the pathetic way. The guys—Mark, Brad and Michael— wanted me to ask her out in front of crowd and that made me nervous. I’m not that…that type of guy, y’know? I like to keep things quiet. Meaningful.”

He rambles. Josh notices. “Yeah.”

“What’s your number? I’m trying to befriend all of Jenna’s friends just so I can get to know her better.” 

Josh sighs, taking out his phone from a back pocket; they exchange numbers. What happens next is something Josh will never understand.

- 

It’s been about three weeks since Tyler asked out Jenna. Spoiler alert: _she said yes_. Josh was extremely happy for his best friend, why wouldn’t he be? She needed someone to make her happy, not that he wasn’t already. Though, Josh will admit he felt jealousy run through his veins. He wanted a relationship with Noah. The creamy, soft skinned, Hispanic boy with green eyes and curly hair.

They met in the weirdest way possible. They had bumped into each other when opening the main entrance of the school. With both on either side, they nearly broke their noses but they wouldn’t change a thing. Noah apologized while Josh stood there frozen, as if he had never seen him before. Okay, well, that's a complete lie. Everyone in their right mind knew who Noah Mendoza was. Captain of the football team and small forward of the basketball team. After not speaking for about five to ten seconds, Noah asked Josh if he had a concussion. The rest is history. Now, every day between periods, whenever they are free, they’ll meet in the boy’s lockers, bathroom, auditorium and bleachers to fuck. They haven’t been caught…yet.

-

Josh swings by the boy’s lockers room in hopes of seeing Noah around and instead he finds  Tyler Joseph, crying, with a basketball next to him. He swallows, not knowing what to do. He shouldn’t just walk away from someone who is crying, right?

Walking towards the bench, Josh frowns when Tyler wipes a few tears.

“Dude, are you okay?”

Tyler jumps, eyes puffy and red when they lock glances. “Um, yeah…fine.” he lies through his teeth and then shakes his head. “Some stuff I’m going through.”

“You know the best way to feel better is by talking to someone about it.” Josh urges, picking up the ball and sits. Then, he hands Tyler the ball.

Tyler hugs the basketball tightly, as if someone’s about to steal it. “I’m not sure if you’re aware but there’s tryouts today in the gym. Scouts are here looking and you can get a full ride scholarship. I’m supposed to be there in fifteen minutes.” 

“And you don’t want to?”

“I love music.” Tyler explains with a long sigh. “Basketball’s my parents dream. They want me to go to the most successful school and team. Whether it’s here in Ohio or Chicago. I don’t want that…not really.”

Josh nods, fully understanding. “You’re so good at being a point guard, though.”

“Heh, thanks.” Tyler chuckles, dimples showing perfectly. “I think I’m okay. There are much better players out there. Anyway, that’s not the point. I want to make my parents happy but—”

“Whoa, your parents? What about yourself? Dude, that’s messed up. Look at this way: my parents believed in straight marriage. They dreamed of me marrying a girl, preferably Jenna because they always thought we’d end up together. When I came out, they were disappointed. It wasn’t because I admitted I liked guys. In fact, they were disappointed I didn’t tell them sooner. They wanted me to be happy, no matter what gender I decided fit my taste. I guess what I’m trying to say is…do what feels right. Don’t think about family, friends, or girlfriend. Put yourself first for once.” he smiles warmly, standing up. “I have to go, I hope you decide well.”

Tyler almost cries again, this time of happiness. Josh was so kind.

“Thanks, Josh.”

The pink haired boy smiles and heads towards the exit door when he hears Tyler call out his name so he turns around. “Yeah?”

“I’ll see you around.”

-

“You’re telling me you just had a one on one conversation with Tyler Joseph without the mention of Jenna?” Debby gasps, hands hitting her lap. “ _Shut up!_ ”

They’re currently in AP English, their only class together. Usually, Mr. Shire, makes everyone work together for the whole period and write a paper or answer questions. Josh loved it.

“He was really bummed about his life so I gave him a pep talk. No biggie, my home slice.”

Debby rolls her eyes so far back that they might get stuck, or at least that’s what Josh thinks. “God, I don’t know what’s gayer, you or that sentence.” she comments, circling a word on her worksheet.

“Look who’s talking Ms. I’m-in-love-with-my-best-friend.” Josh smirks as he watches his close friend turn pink. 

“I will never tell Jenna that! Now keep quiet. We have to finish these exercises.”

-

When Josh gets home, he almost experiences a full on heart attack. Jenna shouts his name from the living room and the next thing they both know, he screams loudly.

“Whoa, it’s just me!” Jenna bursts out into giggles, running over to him. “Did you forget it’s Friday night aka our Netflix and chill?” 

Josh makes a face, tossing his backpack on to the floor and kicks it aside where no one can trip over it. By no one, he really means Jenna, she’s clumsy. “The fact that you still call it that makes me question our whole friendship. And no I didn’t forget. I just like being greeted normally, thanks.”

“Shut up, you love it.” she wraps her arm around his waist and rests her head on Josh’s shoulder.

Josh looks down at her and thinks. Should he tell her about the conversation he had earlier with Tyler? She probably knows about it. If she doesn’t…well, he’s not one to tell everyone’s secret. He decides to not open his mouth and truth be told, this isn’t the last time he does it. 

-

Josh hates what he’s gotten himself into. He really fucking hates himself. He agreed to go to a party with Noah. Oh but they wouldn’t walk in together, _no way_ , they would somehow meet each other inside and then get a drink… _maybe._ The only reason why he obliged was because he missed Noah. Since sports takes all of Noah’s time, they barely see each other and frankly, Josh wanted to end things. He just didn’t know how. At the same time, he knew he would regret it.

Josh is wearing all black. His Trasher t-shirt with a black pair of ripped skinny jeans and converse. When he scans the room that’s filled with hundreds of drunk, horny teenagers, he finds Tyler on the opposite end with a cup in hand. The next moment, Tyler appears in front of him. Only difference now is that the cup is no longer with him.

“Um, hi?”

“Hi!” Tyler leans closer to his ear. “Are you here alone?!”

“What?!” Josh can’t hear for shit. With the bass being so loud and Closer by The Chainsmokers playing, it was impossible to.

Tyler almost laughs and grabs his arm. He leads him to the kitchen area where the music can be heard less. “I saiiiidd, are you here alone?”

“Oh.” Josh nods, half sad. “I uh was supposed to meet up with someone. They didn’t show.”

“Well that’s stupid.”

“What is?” 

“That they stood you up. I guess that means we can hang out.”

Josh doesn’t know what to say, he has questions but nothing comes out. “I guess so.”

-

Tyler ends up taking Josh to the park nearby where they sit at the top of a slide, their legs dangling slightly. It’s silent and for some reason, it’s more peaceful than they ever thought it would be.

“I’m surprised Jenna isn’t here with you.” Josh says, leaning his shoulder against the metal bar.  

“I invited her. She’s at a family gathering.” 

“Yikes. That’s a bummer.” 

“I thought you would’ve known to be honest.”

To be honest? Jenna and him weren’t really talking. Jenna pissed him off with her non-stop talking about Tyler. Don’t get him wrong, he definitely loved listening about their cute dates. It’s just the fact that she never let him talk about his problems…problems involving Noah. Was he going to tell this to Tyler? Ha, no.

“Y-yeah, I totally forgot.” 

Tyler eyes the other carefully, not believing him for one second. “Mmm, sure. You don’t have to tell me the truth, I get it.”

“Thanks.”

 The rest of the night goes rather smoothly. They find out how much they have in common and even with things they disagree with. Noah texts him and Josh forgets to reply. Oops? 

-

For some reason, Josh and Tyler grow close. They text all the time and Jenna isn’t exactly aware of their friendship. Double oops? They’re just two guys who enjoy each other’s company. There’s not wrong with that. Noah becomes the guy Josh used to know. Whenever they see each other in school, Josh immediately looks away. Noah gives up on him slowly. 

Tyler and Josh hang out every day after school, when they’re free of course. It becomes a regular thing and they grow to love it. 

Tyler learns so much from him. For example, Josh likes to dream big. He wants to become a professional drummer some day. As of now, he doodles everywhere, carrying a small 9 x 12 inchsketchbook around. Sometimes he’ll draw animated versions of himself or of his close friends.

 Josh finds out that Tyler can play almost every instrument, mainly the piano and ukulele. He writes songs, too. Dark ones. He loves every single one. 

When Tyler comes over on a random school night, Josh is drawing outer space with a black sharpie. 

“Boo!” Tyler exclaims, attempting to scare him away. Instead, Josh continues to draw. “Okay, boo, you’re no fun.” he takes a seat next to his friend on the bed.

“I’m busy. T’sup?” Josh doesn't even move. 

“I wanted to watch some conspiracy theories with you, duh.”

“No one says duh anymore.” he replies with a chuckle, eyes locking with Tyler’s.

“Crud. Do people say crud?”

“…yes.” Josh replies with a laugh, setting the sharpie down. 

Tyler likes looking at Josh. He’s beautiful. Way too beautiful and sometimes he’ll stare at him without even knowing. He leans closer to his face, scared of what might happen. 

Josh is scared too. He’s never seen Tyler this way before. Maybe sharpie got on his face?

“I’m going to be honest, Josh. I look at you and I want to slam you against the wall. I shouldn’t be thinking that way because I’m with Jenna. I just can’t help myself.”

“O-oh,” Josh’s voice cracks, growing nervous. 

“Did I just make things weird? I’m so sorry I—”

The future professional drummer smashes his lips against Tyler’s. They both melt. A hand curls around Josh’s neck and Josh kisses him some more. They eventually pull away to breathe and then reality hits one of them.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry, Jenna’s my best friend. Isucksomuchohmygod,” Josh rambles and Tyler just laughs.  “Why are you laughing?!”

“Because it’s cute. _You’re cute_ , even. I’ve liked you since you gave me that pep talk during tryouts week. I’m bisexual, Josh. I think Jenna’s a lovely girl and she’s cute. I guess I was just trying to lie to myself that I wasn’t into both genders. I actually grew jealous of what you had with Noah.”

“N-noah…We…we don’t have anything going on.”

 “It’s okay, Josh. I know he's in the closet, like me. I’m not gonna out one of my guys. I saw you giving head the day I claimed I forgot my sweater.”

 Josh chokes on his saliva and he’s beet red. “O-oh _fuck_. I thought you didn’t see anything.”

 “Noah’s loud, ain’t he?” Tyler laughs, nudging his shoulder. “Dude, it’s fine.”

 “Thanks.” he lets a sigh out of relief. “What about Jenna? Shouldn’t we tell her we kissed?”

 “My lips are sealed if yours are.”

 “This is so wrong.” Josh frowns, shaking his head.

 “It may be wrong…but it feels right.” Tyler leans in to give him another kiss and this time, he ends up on top of him, straddling Josh. The sketchbook falls from Josh’s lap and on to the bed. 

 Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist, squeezing his sides and returns the kiss. 

 No one’s gotta know...right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess u can request something to my tumblr?? [clicky here](http://odetojaspar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
